


Over Time at Gringotts

by leah_fay15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, overtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leah_fay15/pseuds/leah_fay15
Summary: Molly thinks Bill is putting in over time... really he’s fucking Fleur in his office.Inspired by TikTok!
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 9





	Over Time at Gringotts

Fleur’s breath was hot against Bill’s ear as she panted with the exertion of their fucking. “Bill... mon dieu! Plus vite s’il vous plait!” She moans, digging her nails into his shoulders as she begs for him to go faster.   
Bill grins and bites down on the soft skin where her neck and shoulder met as he pulled her legs up so they were over his shoulders, causing his thick cock to press deeper into her. Fleur moans and drops her hands to his desk, trying desperately to find something to grip on to but finding nothing...  
Bill had knocked everything off the desk when they had first arrived at his office that Sunday morning. No one was there, not even the goblins. It was perfect...   
William Weasley grinned, his mother thought he had been putting in overtime for three weeks straight, but no, he was merely fucking his girlfriend on every available surface of his office, because Merlin knew Molly wouldn’t let Bill bring “that girl” into her home, especially to fuck her.   
“Mon Cher... I am nearly there! Please!” Fleur begs, looking up at Bill with those huge, beautiful blue eyes.   
Bill speeds up his thrusts, grabbing her thighs for leverage. “I need to hear you tell me what you want...” he tells her in a soft, firm voice, his eyes meeting hers. Fleur shivered in pleasure, clenching around him tightly, causing Bill to growl.   
“I-I want... no, need to... c-cum.” Fleur says, stuttering over the English, her French accent even thicker with arousal.   
Suddenly, Bill scoops her up in his arms, thrusting up into her while standing, his hands squeezing her tight ass. It only took half a dozen more strokes and Fleur was screaming as she orgasmed, Bill following shortly after with a groan in her ear.  
Bill Weasley smiled as he came down from his orgasmic high. He loved Sunday’s.


End file.
